


Royally Wedded Sisters

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Incest, Love, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Preparations, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: The day of Elsa and Anna's royal wedding has finally arrived and the kingdom couldn't be happier. (Elsanna, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 31





	Royally Wedded Sisters

As sunlight fluttered in through the curtains in Anna's bedroom, the princess was snoring away soundly, blissfully unaware of the importance of the day. Her hair was in a mess as usual, when wasn't it and there was a little bit of drool hanging out the side of her mouth.

There was a peaceful, tranquil silence as Anna laid out on her back, arms and legs spread out wide like she was making a snow angel. She giggled a little in her sleep, thinking of kissing her beautiful sister and eating a whole mountain of chocolate with her.

However, the quiet bliss was interrupted by the sound of knocking upon the princess's bedroom door. "Princess?" a voice called out.

Her eyes slowly peeling themselves open, Anna sat up, groaning. "Huh?" She called back, yawning in a rather cute manner. "That's me..."

"Princess Anna? Are you there?"

"Yeah... yeah..." The princess yawned. "What's up?"

"Uh, time to get ready ma'am."

"Sure..." Anna yawned again, her eyes adjusting to the light. It was always so bright in her bedroom. "ready for what?"

"Uh... your wedding? To your sister?"

"My wedding to my sister..." Anna recited. It took a few moments before everything clicked into place. When the realisation hit, Anna's eyes widened with pure and utter glee. She looked up and caught sight of the beautiful wedding dress that was on display in her room.

It was a beautiful white ballgown that Anna had asked to be made specifically for her. Only she and her personal maids, (and Kristoff) had been the ones to see it. She really wanted to surprise Elsa when she met her before the ceremony began.

Seeing the dress, gasped. "It's my wedding to my sister! I'm marrying Elsa!" She sprinted out of bed, wide awake instantly. She grinned, and rushed towards the dress, caressing the gorgeous beautiful gown. "Oh my gosh... I'm getting married!"

A few minutes later, and Kristoff and the other servant girls were helping Anna get ready. Kristoff helped Anna with the dress itself, while the servant girls did her hair and makeup. Anna was beyond giddy with excitement. All her life, she'd been dreaming of her wedding day.

Kristoff, knowing he never really stood a chance, was all the happier to be the one helping Anna. She was the closest friend he had besides Sven, so her happiness was his happiness as well. Although, he was getting a little annoyed by the straps on her corset.

"Uh, feisty pants, could you stop fidgeting for a few moments?" He requested.

"Sorry, big guy," Anna said, blushing. "It's just... this is the happiest I've been in my whole life. Elsa and I used to play wedding a lot when we were little... but I never figured we'd actually be the ones getting hitched."

Kristoff sighed. "And I feel bad for getting in the way of your feelings for each other. I mean... if I'd know that Elsa-"

"Hey, past in the past, like she says," Anna said with a smile. "And to be honest... this day would be so depressing without you here."

The blonde ice harvester then tied up the knot at the back of the dress, grinning at her. Anna was now securely in her dress. The sunlight made the white material the dress was made from almost glow in the sunlight, very fitting since Anna was positively radiant.

"Princess, we're ready to put your gloves on now," one of the maids said.

Anna nodded, slipping on the long white gloves. Soon, her wedding attire was complete. The dress was exquisite, with poofy shoulders and a very wide skirt. The gloves covered her hands, but between where the glove started and the shoulder began, there was still quite a few freckles exposed.

Her long, gorgeous veil was draped over her face, her strawberry-blonde locks done in a bun. A cute silver tiara was nestled upon her head. Taking the bouquet into her hands, Anna was now the definition of a beautiful bride. She blushed, anxious to see her sister.

"Feisty pants, you look like a goddess," Kristoff remarked.

"Thank you," Anna grinned. "But I'm afraid there's only one goddess in this castle... and that's the woman I'm going to marry."

xXx

A while later, Elsa stood outside the Arendelle chapel, in her own wedding dress. She was patiently waiting for Anna in the hall outside the doors to the wedding chapel. To think, a few years earlier, she'd been crowned Queen here, scared and fearful of her ice magic. Now here she was, in a dress made of that very ice, to become the bride of her own sister no less.

It was a gorgeous gown in blue, white and gold, elegant and regal. Long gloves covered her arms and her hair was done up in a bun. She carried a bouquet of ice flowers and was wearing a beautiful ice veil over her face, trailing behind her much like the capes in her usual icy gowns.

Was she nervous? A little, but that was to be expected of a woman about to be joined in holy matrimony to the person she loved. But she felt confident that this was right. All of Arendelle loved them and their allies in other kingdoms, like Rapunzel, loved them too.

Anna soon approached her, escorted by Kristoff, wearing her beautiful wedding gown. Elsa just stared as she saw the bride walking towards her. Her dress looked just divine, like Anna herself had been gifted with the dress by the gods themselves.

Walking up to Anna, the Queen then hugged her. They couldn't fully see each other through their veils, but nonetheless, they were happy to finally be together. Kristoff just watched as the soon to be wives embraced one another.

Parting a little, Elsa grinned. "Anna... You look amazing"

"So do you!" Anna beamed. "I mean, don't you always." Then she noticed the patterns and unique styling on Elsa's dress. "Wait... I thought you were gonna wear one of your normal ice dresses for our wedding and nothing fancy?"

"I thought about it," Elsa stated. "But then I found a painting of Mother's wedding dress. It's based on hers." She blushed a little. "If I could find the original, I'd have worn that instead, so you'll just have to stick with this icy remake I made."

"Awww," Anna admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's still beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" Anna chirped. "I mean, it looks so perfect on you." Then the princess started to cry. It was finally time for her and Elsa to be wed. The happiest moment of her life... she never knew it would be this perfect. "I... I can't believe we're finally getting married."

Elsa giggled, reaching under Anna's veil and drying her tears with her gloved hands. "Hey, no tears. You don't wanna ruin your makeup."

"Sorry," Anna sniffled. "I always cry at weddings... especially my own."

Kristoff smiled. "I uhhh... don't think you need me for this part, ladies?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Kristoff." She hugged him and he hugged her back, smiling. "I thank you for taking care of my fiancee, royal ice harvester. If you would be so kind as to prepare your sleigh for taking me and Anna to my ice palace, I would appreciate it."

Their friend nodded, grinning brightly. "Gladly ladies... enjoy your ceremony."

After Kristoff had left, Anna joined hands with Elsa, sighing. This was finally it. The moment they'd both been waiting for. She stared at Elsa, the most perfect and beautiful woman in all of Arendelle, the woman who was gladly going to ber wife.

"I love you," Elsa whispered. "My darling princess."

"And I love you too," Anna replied back. "My gorgeous queen."

Anna linked arms with Elsa and the doors opened. The two of them began to walk down the aisle together as the gathered crowd clapped and cheered for them, with the wedding music echoing through the great hall. Anna smiled, waving at them. Elsa merely smiled and blushed softly. To think she was finally having this special day with Anna.

Eventually, the two of them arrived at the altar, taking each other's hands again. Anna squeezed Elsa's hands tightly, never wanting to let go. Elsa embraced the touch, knowing she would never part from her sister, not after this joyous day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna. This is a union that has been long in the making and all of us are happy that it is finally here. Do you Queen Elsa take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

A little anxious, Elsa stared at Anna's veiled face. There was only one answer she could possibly give to that particular question. "I do."

"And do you Princess Anna take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I DO!" Anna squealed, beaming beneath her lacy veil, before composing herself better. "I mean I do! I do. I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa said, as the crowd said a collective "awwww" in response to Anna's adorable vow. The Queen then held out her hand, crafting two beautiful rings made of ice. She took one ring and gently slid it upon Anna's gloved finger.

Anna gasped at the ring. It sparkled like Elsa's eyes, icy, blue, magical. She took the other ring and slid it upon Elsa's finger, the Queen gently holding out her hand. They blushed as the rings were now on their fingers and their vows were now given.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

Gladly, Anna reached forward, gently lifting the veil from Elsa's face, the silky material rising up in her fingers. Elsa's face was then revealed and she grinned in sheer delight. Anna then closed her eyes as Elsa lifted the veil from her face as well. With the both of them unveiled, Elsa then leaned down, pulling Anna into a passionate kiss, holding her in her arms. Anna put her arms on Elsa's shoulders, kissing her back deeply.

Finally wed to Elsa, Anna cried into the kiss, sighing as Elsa pulled her closer. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, keeping kissing her deeply and lovingly. She was Elsa's wife. She still couldn't believe it, but she was indeed Elsa's wife.

Soon, the Queen pulled away, grinning as the clapping crowd applauded her marriage. "We're married, Anna."

"Yes!" Anna squeaked. "Okay... so what now?"

Elsa smirked. "I believe it is customary for one of us to be carried to the wedding carriage."

"Ooooh!" Anna said, her eyes widening. She then had a very naughty idea indeed. "Well, in that case..." she reached down, picking Elsa up into her arms with her great strength and presenting her bride to the kingdom as she was held in her arms.

Her wife yelped, before she wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, giggling at Anna's forwardness. She'd hoped to have been the one to carry Anna, but alas, that was not meant to be. Anna carried her sister down the aisle, giving her a passionate kiss as they left the chapel doors.

Outside, the wedding carriage - or sleigh in this case - was waiting for them, Kristoff at the wheel in his smart royal suit. Anna helped Elsa get into the carriage and the two of them looked around at everyone cheering them on. Elsa held Anna's hand, grinning at her.

"Would you say this is the happiest day of our lives, dear sister?"

"Oh definitely," Anna agreed, kissing her bride again as Kristoff took off towards the ice palace.

xXx

**Author's note:** Happy new year everyone! I was planning on letting my first fic post of the year be a whole bunch of fics at once, but I've been a bit slow on the editing front and decided to just go "screw it" and start posting some fics whenever I want, depending on when I edit them and such. Here's to the start of the new year with a cute Elsanna wedding!


End file.
